


Fiery Passion

by orphan_account



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angry Sweet Pea (Riverdale), Angst, But like he's not really angry, F/M, Friends to Lovers, He's just jealous, Love, Love Confessions, Making Out, Passion, Passionate Sex, Reader is a serpent bc like why not bro, Reader is best girl friends with Cheryl and Toni, Reggie just likes reader bro, Sex, Slow Burn, Smut, Soft Sweet Pea (Riverdale), idk what else to tag so yeehaw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-05-19 06:09:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19351060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sweet Pea had always had feelings for you and you always had feelings for him. But as time passes, you guys are scared of ruining the friendship that you've built over the years. So you end up hiding your feelings for each other. But after you find out that Sweet Pea spent the summer with Josie McCoy, your heart breaks a bit. In comes Reggie Mantle, the boy who has a crush on you, the hot Serpent Southsider. How would Sweet Pea react when he finds out that you have been going out with Reggie?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever writing for the Riverdale fandom so yeet. I hope you all enjoy and if you'd like to follow my tumblr, it's missgabiuwu

Love. What does it mean to be in love? Do we decide who we fall for? Or do our hearts decide for us? When falling for someone, we worry.  We worry if that person loves us back, if they only want to be friends or if they want something more. We have our own expectations of what love truly is where we are wanting to be treated like we're worthy, like we mean something to someone. Living in the small town of Riverdale where crime rates are high due to the amount of deaths and murders, drugs being sold primarily on the South side making their way up to the North side, gangs fighting one another hoping to become the best. It's hard to fall in love in a small town like this. But some do end up finding their one and only's. Examples being Veronica and Archie, Jughead and Betty, Cheryl and Toni. It's only a matter of time before another couple comes up from the shadows of this godforsaken town. 

Sat in the heart of Riverdale, Pop's, sat four people, Cheryl Blossom, Toni Topaz, Fangs Forgarty, and Y/N L/N, drinking milkshakes and eating deliciously made burgers made by Pop Tate himself. Cheryl and Toni talk about their crazy cross road trip they had taken during the summer, Y/N barely paid attention nor had she really touched her food as she was looking across the diner where Josie McCoy, a former Pussycat, and a fellow Serpent, Sweat Pea sat, his arm around Josie's shoulders as they flirted and talked with one another. A hidden couple had risen out of the shadows of Riverdale. 

After the whole thing had went down with the Black Hood, Riot Night and Archie Andrews being arrested for a murder that he hadn't committed, the students of Riverdale High had decided to deal with all the stress and pain that had been caused in their own ways. Cheryl and Toni had gone across the country with nothing but their motorcycles, Betty, Jughead, and Archie had spent the whole summer with jobs, fighting to fight for Archie's innocent, and Sweet Pea had spent his with the one and only Josie McCoy, constantly ignoring and bailing on his friends, leaving Y/N and Fangs to be alone during the summer, getting into their own trouble. A once iconic threesome turning into an iconic twosome. 

Y/N frowned as she looked at the couple. It saddened her to know that the only reason why her best friends since they were ten years old had ditched her just for another girl. Was that what their friendship meant to him? Easy to throw away once he finds a new girl?

"What are you looking at, Y/N?" Cheryl had asked, breaking Y/N out of her thoughts, causing her to look at the red headed girl. 

Y/N nudged her head in the direction of the other side of the diner. "Over there. Looks like we finally know what's been keeping Sweets busy all summer." Y/N had responded, a barely noticeable bitterness in her voice. The foursome had looked over at the couple who were still all over one another. 

Toni turned back with a smirk on her face. "Jealous Y/N?" She asked. 

Y/N rolled her eyes. "Only because he continuously ditched Fangs and I for being 'busy' with important matters. Only for us to find out those 'matters' was just the one and only Josie McCoy." She responded. Fangs looked at Y/N and nodded in agreement. 

"I agree. It is quite unfair." Fangs exclaimed. "If I had ditched Sweet Pea and Y/N for some girl or even some boy for that matter, they both would've been extremely pissed off at me. So I can see why Y/N is upset about it."

Cheryl looked at Y/N and Fangs. "Toni and I ditch you two all the time and you guys don't get mad."

"That's because I was honestly so proud at the fact that Toni had finally found someone that she loved, someone she was friends with had become her girlfriend." Y/N exclaimed. "While on the other hand, Sweet Pea and Josie barely even know each other. One week into summer break and he began seeing her. It makes no sense to me. I don't see the connection."

Cheryl took a moment to process the information before nodding in understanding. "I guess that makes sense. I can see where you're coming from."

The four continued their conversation, talking about all the things they've done this summer. "So what have you and Fangs done this summer?" Toni asked Y/N.

"We went to Sweetwater Swimming Hole and swam a lot. We had bonfires and got into a bit of trouble with some Ghoulies back in July but nothing too major." Y/N had responded with a fond smile on her face. 

"It was an extremely fun summer." Fangs responded, also smiling. "Although Sweet Pea was missing from our fun little adventures." He said with a shrug. Y/N nodded in agreement. 

Cheryl smiled. "Sounds boring compared to what Toni and I have done. But still quite fun for you two boring goons." She exclaimed, causing the other three to roll their eyes. "On another note, my lovely Toni and I are going to be hosting a pool party at Thornhill for one last day of fun before school starts back up on Wednesday. You two are obviously going to come, right?"

Y/N and Fangs both nodded. "Would I turn down a chance to get half naked in front of a bunch of people? No." Fangs exclaimed. 

Toni had rolled her eyes. "Of course you would only come to try and get laid." She said. 

"I have this amazing green and black bathing suit that I've been dying to wear all summer. I've been waiting for a party to come up." Y/N exclaimed. 

"Great! It's settled then." Cheryl exclaimed. "Now to invite almost everyone else." 

After about fifteen minutes of just talking about random stores that had happened over the summer as well as school plans, the foursome had paid for their meals and gotten up from their seats at the booth. They thanked Pop for the meal and left the diner. 

                                                                                   ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Saturday rolled around quickly, Y/N had woken up that morning in a good mood. She was excited to show off the amazingly beautiful bathing suit that she had bought from a small boutique shop on the North Side. It was a green and black one piece that was almost like a two piece. The bathing suit was mostly a dark emerald green with black lining throughout. The top and bottom parts disconnected in the front, making it look like a one piece while the only thing keeping them together was the lacy back to it. When Y/N had first laid eyes on that bathing suit, she was immediately in love. 

Getting ready, Y/N put the bathing suit on before she put on a pair of shorts and her Serpent jacket. She threw on a pair of black heels to match her outfit. She left her apartment, that she had gotten over the summer as her father had sent her a large sum of money when he had won the lottery, and got onto her motorcycle. She started the engine and headed off for Thornhill. 

Arriving at Thornhill, Y/N parked next to a few other motorcycles before turning the engine off and taking her helmet off. She walked up to the doors, them already wide open waiting for more guests to arrive. Y/N walked into the mansion, seeing Cheryl on top of the stair case. "Hello Blossom. Fancy seeing you here." Y/N exclaimed, smiling. 

Cheryl looked down at the H/C girl and smirked. "Why hello there hot stuff." She responded. "Come up here. You can take your jacket and shorts off in my bedroom where many of the Serpent things are." She explained. Y/N walked up the grand stairs, following Cheryl to her bedroom. "Over here are where the jackets are" she began, pointing to the desk. "And you can put your shorts on my bed. I'll be outside the door waiting for you. Toni is already at the pool." She said, walking back out of the room and closing the door behind her.

Y/N took her jacket off, putting it on Cheryl's desk and then took her shorts off and put them on the bed. She quickly looked at herself in the mirror, looking at the bathing suit. The girl quickly fixed her H/L H/C hair and turned around to walk out of the room. Cheryl turned to face Y/N and gasped. "Well hot damn if I wasn't already with Toni I would totally do you." She whispered to mostly herself. 

Y/N smiled. "Is it too much?" She asked. 

The red head shook her head no. "This is exactly what is needed at a pool party. You better have some fun today." She said. 

 

 Walking outside to the pool with Cheryl, Y/N saw and felt all eyes on her. Before the summer had started, in school Y/N was known for covering herself up more, not showing off the body that she has. Not because of insecurity but mostly just because she didn't feel the need to. But today was different. 

Josie and Sweet Pea sat at the edge of the pool, their legs in the water. The two were kissing when Y/N had walked out. Hearing the gasps around them, Josie opened her eyes during her kiss with Sweet Pea and saw Y/N walking in an amazingly gorgeous bathing suit that fit her like a glove. Josie pulled away from Sweet Pea to gasp. Sweet Pea looked at the girl confused. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Y/N looks so..." She trailed off, still looking in the direction of Y/N. Sweet Pea looked to where Josie was looking, seeing his best friend wearing a green and black bathing suit that looked incredible. His eyes widened, his heart rate accelerated and he swallowed. 

Y/N and Cheryl walked passed the couple, paying no mind to them as they went up to Toni. Everyone's eyes were following them, mostly checking out Y/N. 

This is going to be a wonderful party. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter took me quite awhile to write due to multiple different reasons lol.  
> 1\. My oldest sister just came back from Tennessee after 1 and a half years so I'm spending a lot of time with her and my nephew  
> 2\. I've been getting writer's block and I suck at updating fanfics  
> 3\. I got into Stranger Things lol
> 
> But either way, I hope you guys enjoy. This is the first time a fanfic of mine has blown up on any social media platform so I'm happy that you guys enjoyed the first chapter! 
> 
> If you guys have any ideas as to what I should do next, feel free to let me know! I'm open to anything. Although I do have an idea as to when and how the reader and Sweet Pea will be getting together ;);)

Parties. The fun social gatherings of hormonal teenagers hoping to finally get laid and drink some alcohol. Oh how pitiful the world has come to. With the stress of the Black Hood finally put to rest, Riverdale had spent its summer recovering from the damage and lives that were lost. And now it was time to kick back and have a little fun before our souls go back to the vicious hell hole that we call school. At the scariest mansion in Riverdale, one no one had dared to go alone, was a wonderful pool party hosted by the one and only Cheryl Blossom, the town's it girl. The girl who had lost her twin brother to someone who she once had called a father. The girl who's mother had sent her away in hopes of "curing" her homosexuality just because Penelope Blossom found it disgusting. And finally, the girl who had joined the Serpents in order to be with her amazing Serpent girlfriend.

  
The pool party at Thornhill had just kicked off. Teenagers gathered around the pool, talking, drinking, throwing a football, sunbathing, kissing, whatever. The loud sounds of "Starboy" by The Weeknd playing loudly on the blue-tooth speakers that were located around the pool. The atmosphere was fun, casual. A football was being tossed between Reggie and Archie, who may or may not be going to prison in a few days. Betty and Veronica sat on the pool chairs, tanning while Cheryl, Toni and Y/N sat on a royal, red couch. The three were just conversing like any normal teenagers would. Except this time it was about Archie and his doom that is soon to come. Cheryl felt bad, like she owed Archie her life. And in a way, she does. The red haired boy had saved her life from drowning in the deep water of Sweetwater River. She had gone to the edge of death and back to reality.

  
Y/N was semi-listening to Cheryl go on about Archie. Although she cared that one of her classmates could potentially end up in prison, it isn't like is really affects her in any way. In fact is mostly affected those that were close to Archie. Y/N was more concerned for the fact that her best friend was still all up on Josie McCoy. It wasn't like she wasn't happy that he was finally happy with a girl, because Sweet Pea deserves all the happiness in the world. It was more like the fact that he would rather spend time with a girl he barely knows than hang out with someone he's known for years. Unknowingly to everyone else, Y/N has truly liked Sweet Pea for awhile, and while she isn't the jealous type, she is someone with emotions and she can't help but feel a bit sad that her best friend and crush will never see her in the same light that she seems him.  
Looking around the pool, Y/N had spotted Reggie and Archie, who had just stopped their ball tossing. Reggie was looking directly at Y/N, smirking in response to being caught. Y/N rolled her eyes, looking away and noticing Fangs running up to Jughead, right in front of the three girls.

  
“It’s the Ghoulies, Jughead.” Fangs spoke quickly, breathing heavily. “Those bastards have Hot Dog.”

  
An emergency meeting took place inside of Thornhill, inner circle Serpents only. Cheryl, Toni, Y/N, Sweet Pea, Fangs, Jughead and Betty. “Are you absolutely sure that it was Hot Dog?” Jughead had asked with a pretzel in his hand.

  
“Hundred percent, man.” He exclaimed. “Must’ve snatched him on Riot Night. He looked skinny. I don’t think the Ghoulies are feeding him enough.” Fangs continued.

  
“We’re lucky those animals aren’t slow-roasting him on a grill.” Sweet Pea responded.

  
“The Ghoulies may be horrible but are the horrible enough to abuse an animal?” Y/N had asked more to herself than anything. Toni patted her shoulder.

  
“What do we do, Jughead?” She asked.

  
Jughead went on about risking another gang war, ending his small speech with “No Serpent left behind, right?” And his plan began.

  
“Jug, last time you went into Ghoulies territory, you were beaten to within an inch of your life.” Betty exclaimed.

  
“He’ll have backup this time.” Cheryl spoke softly but firmly.

  
“And we’re going to be quick, Betty.” Jughead said. “They won’t even know we were there.”

  
“Then I’ll come with you.” She replied.

  
“No.”

  
“No. Don’t you dare tell me that it’s too dangerous, Jug. The Serpent Queen is a warrior queen. So if you’re on the frontlines, so am I.” Betty continued. Toni looked amused, Cheryl just continued to look at Betty and Y/N rolled her eyes. Don’t get her wrong, Betty is great and all. But honestly, what she said was cringe. Not to mention when months ago Betty was just yelling at Jughead for even joining the Serpents. Calling them “dangerous”.

  
Everyone was silent for a good few minutes, not saying a thing as Jughead thought. “Fine.” He finally spoke, breaking the silence. “Let’s bring Hot Dog home, shall we?”

  
                                                                                         ~~~~~~~~~~  
The mission was a success and Hot Dog was home. Not without almost getting into trouble with the Ghoulies though. Archie was in jail, Dilton was dead, Ben was in the hospital, Penny has her eyes on the Northside, Cheryl just is constantly in the mood for hell-raising, Betty is a target, things were hectic per usual. But then again, when is it not? This is Riverdale afterall. Hell. Everyone has their own personal hells. The first day of school being one of them. The wonderful day where you’re unsure as to how the day will go. Good? Bad? Anxiety eats you up as you wait for the bell to ring to single the beginning of the day. Will you make new friends? Or will you be a loner? Will our teachers love you? Or will they hate you?

  
Walking into the school, dressed in a purple crop top with high-waisted, black, ripped skinny jeans and black combat heeled boots, Y/N was happy to be back in school. Although her summer was adventurous with her friends, she did quite enjoy learning. Especially as the curriculum was much better than the curriculum at Southside High. Her favorite subjects being English and French as she loved literature and foreign languages. Being a junior meant more opportunities for more electives than core classes, which meant that Y/N could take Psychology and Sociology, Astronomy And Meteorology, and her absolute favorite, photography. Of course she still had the important classes such as Algebra, English 11, US History, gym (though she doesn’t believe that to be important), French, and finally an open period for lunch. But not exactly in that order.  
Looking down at her schedule, Y/N had Algebra in room 202 with a teacher who’s name she couldn’t pronounce. She walked to her locker, putting the combination in to open it. Taking her bag off of her back, Y/N unzipped it and started putting her school supplies into the locker. She didn’t want to have to carry all of it around the whole day. As she put her things in her locker, she felt a presence right next to her. “May I help you?” She asked without looking at the person.

  
“Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you really are, doll?” The person spoke beside her. Reggie.

  
Y/N rolled her eyes. “What do you want, Reggie?” She said as she finished putting her things away, keeping a two binders and notebooks in her bag for her first two classes. She put her bag on her shoulders and closed her locker before looking up at the dude in front of her.

  
Reggie just smiled at her. “You, babydoll.” He exclaimed. “All I want is you.”

  
“I’m not something you can just have.” She responded coldly, slightly glaring at Reggie.

  
“Is that so?” He asked. “Why don’t I take you on a date tonight? Say Pop’s at 8?”

  
“And why would I want to go on a date with you?”

  
“Because ever since the part at Thornhill, you’re all I can think about.” He responded, smiling.

  
“Yeah because I was wearing a slutty bathing suit.” Y/N exclaimed. “You don’t even know me. Just a few months ago you were wanting to kill the Serpents. Now all of a sudden you want to date one?” She asked in disbelief. “That’s pathetic in my opinion.”

  
Reggie frowned. “I had a change in heart, sweet cheeks.” He replied. “Besides new year new me, am I right?” He said jokingly.

  
Y/N couldn’t help but roll her eyes. “Yeah except I’m pretty sure this isn’t New Years.” She said, getting ready to walk away. “The answer is no, Reggie. Nothing other than just a fat no.” The bell rang, signaling to go to your first period class. Y/N walked away from the bulldog, going to room 202 for her first period class which was sadly on the other side of the building.

  
As she walked, Y/N felt someone running up to her until she felt a tall presence behind her. “Hey, Y/N wait up!” The deep voice called out. Y/N continued to walk, not wanting to deal with any more boys. Sweet Pea caught up to Y/N, walking casually besides her. “We haven’t had the chance to talk all summer.” He said.

  
“Wonder who’s fault that is.” Y/N responded coldly.

Sweet Pea looked down at her with a frown on his face. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

  
“Exactly what I said.” She said, keeping a cold tone. “You ignore everyone all summer just so you can go and have sex with Josie McCoy, ditching your friends and expect things to be all find and dandy? Not how it works, sweetheart.” Sweet Pea stopped walking, shocked at Y/N’s little outburst as Y/N walked into her designated classroom.

'Someone must have pissed in Y/N's cereal.' He thought to himself. 


End file.
